


花非花

by ZoeZh



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeZh/pseuds/ZoeZh
Summary: ♦ 花吐症梗，七夕贺文。♦ MOV瞎设定，人物有各个世界的影子，没有TRF这个糟心货，除了老炉渣威震天大家都活得好好的。





	花非花

领袖杯中的能量液里飘了一片花瓣。

 

擎天柱以为是自己的光学镜头出现故障，毕竟金属和花卉是毫不相干的事物。

塞伯坦人太过坚硬冰冷，而花朵太过娇娆缠绵。

直到他和大黄蜂交谈时看到对方惊愕的表情和飞扬的落英缤纷。

不是光学镜出现故障，而是他本身出了问题。

 

基地内愁云惨淡。

开始是玫瑰，后来是风信子，再后来扶桑葱兰倾泻而出，最后汽车人们已经不能辨认簌簌纷飞的是什么花朵。

没有人知道这该死的疾病从何而来，领袖只要开口说话，漫天飞舞的花朵就会随着他的声音一齐涌出。

为了避免基地内花团锦簇，擎天柱对于不必要的对话能减就减，用眼神和肢体语言代替交流。

于是变成了沉默的领袖面对一大帮叽叽喳喳的汽车人。

擎天柱很难过，现在大黄蜂的说话频率都比自己高。

 

救护车觉得自己作为医官的职业生涯遭到了挑衅：塞伯坦人得的病不可能有我不知道的。

他查阅所有塞伯坦古籍、医典，牺牲大量充电时间，每天修仙直到凌晨。

擎天柱用慈祥的眼神示意：不要担心我，你的身体最要紧。

救护车把慈祥理解为鼓励：加油好好干，治好月底涨工资。

医官放弃了所有休闲时间，全力修仙，法力无边，整个机体弥漫着黑云缭绕生人勿近的气息。

擎天柱的治疗方案依旧毫无进展，他在逐渐衰弱。

每一次咳嗽都让领袖痛苦万分，就像宇宙锈病逐渐腐蚀他的内心和机体。更糟糕的是，没有除锈剂可以治疗这种诡异的疾病。

最后医官大魔王痛心疾首地告诉领袖：你的病情已经无药可医。

 

事情的转机发生在泰莎离家出走的一个夜晚。

泰莎兜兜转转感觉生无可恋，不靠谱的爹和更不靠谱的男友让她对人类男性失去信心，与其跟糟心的男朋友过日子还不如跟大黄蜂共度余生。

起码小蜜蜂又可爱又体贴，战斗力还突破天际，外加幸运值MAX。

女孩被基地里凄凄惨惨的氛围吓坏了。

领袖用眼神安慰女孩，在自己发声器处比划：他们因为我的病才费心至此，你不用担忧。

过分哀伤的神情和充满歧义的动作让泰莎大惊失色：......你你你你要死了？

 

救护车第一个拎着扳手和数据板站出来反驳：胡说八道！没TF敢因为生病死在我面前！

擎天柱无奈地开口说话：不是我要死了，不过也差不多。如你所见，大家非常担心我的病。

花飞零乱随风舞。

 

泰莎不禁脱口而出：这是花吐症。

救护车：什么玩意儿？

泰莎用看乡巴佬的眼神说：呕吐中枢花被性疾患。感染者因为暗恋他人思念成疾，非常痛苦，咳嗽、说话时嘴里会吐出花朵。

救护车：不可能！塞伯坦人没有气管，从不咳嗽。

泰莎翻个白眼：这是由于心理产生的疾病，跟你们的呼吸道没有关系。

救护车：那...那也不可能！哈！擎天柱会暗恋别人？他需要暗恋？对吧，擎天柱？

领袖尴尬地挤出一个笑容。

救护车惊恐万分：炉渣的......你你你喜欢谁？

泰莎急忙打圆场：这个病比较麻烦，如果暗恋对象不知道感染者的心意，那感染者短时间内就会被花淹没而死亡，唯一的解药是和暗恋的人接吻，两人一同吐出花朵才能痊愈。

救护车被这个毫无科学根据的解药震惊了：你从哪知道的？

泰莎突然局促起来：B......BL游戏。

 

毕竟生病的前提是暗恋，整个基地陷入前所未有的猜忌。

大家都怀疑领袖暗恋自己。

所有人都揣着点心思，暗自琢磨。

 

大黄蜂：大哥会不会暗恋的是我？我是他最早认识的塞伯坦人之一了，他一直这么照顾我，好像也要比其他人更关心我，如果真的是这样那我只能接受了，毕竟为了能治好大哥我愿意付出一切。

 

救护车：擎天柱会不会暗恋的是我？我救了大家这么多次，每一个病人我都怀有一颗仁爱之心，如果这个疾病真的像泰莎说的那样，虽然毫无科学依据，但是我不介意试试。

 

铁皮：擎天柱会不会暗恋的是我？我当年从老威头那边跑过来他就对我青睐有加，还让我当武器专家。我靠我还是要吐槽这个病实在太娘们唧唧的。暗恋什么喜欢老子就大胆说啊。

 

爵士：擎天柱会不会暗恋的是我？说来我当了这么久的副官，没想到领袖爱玩这一套办公室恋情啊，不行不行，太刺激了，刺激得我想唱歌。

......

 

既然有药可医，那么事情也就没有那么复杂了。所有汽车人都这么想。

大家摩拳擦掌，期待向领袖献上自己情感真挚的吻。

基地里因为“擎天柱的真爱”吵成一片。

日益虚弱的领袖只是看着这一切，微笑着不置可否。

只有他知道，自己等不到解药了。

这比宇宙锈病更加绝望，解药只为那人所有。

而他爱的人已经死了。

他亲自动的手。

 

对方一遍遍死在自己面前，在塞伯坦，在洛杉矶，在芝加哥。他无能为力，他必须痛下杀手。

无穷无尽，就像莫比乌斯的死循环。

可是这次他亲手将威震天带给火种源、达纳特斯、奥西里斯或者该死的任何一个神话体系里的死神。

他想过自己的死亡，火种日渐沉寂最后归于湮灭。他想过这件事会发生在千里战场上，或许会发生在宇宙深空里，甚至可能会发生在对方的炮火下。

却想不到会死在纷繁而馥郁的沤珠槿艳里。

 

领袖在灿烂的夏日中逐渐衰微，陪伴着他的只有无数华而不实的花朵和无能为力的汽车人们。

 

擎天柱推开又一位老朋友的索吻。

不要这样。他自暴自弃地开口，已经太迟了。

花朵打着旋儿在空气里起舞。

 

把每一个纪念日都过成情人节是地球情侣的一贯尿性。

擎天柱毫不意外地看着肖恩在七夕前一天冲进自己的基地。

泰莎像疯了一样对她的男朋友拳打脚踢，肖恩以不变应万变，使用了安抚、拥抱、表白、强吻一条龙的套路，成功地令女友安静下来。紧接着上演“你无情你残酷你无理取闹”和“我哪里无情哪里残酷哪里无理取闹”的琼瑶剧经典流程，又是一顿表白强吻后，重归于好，牵手回家。

叹为观止。

领袖瞠目结舌地观赏剧情发展，原来谈恋爱是这样的经历。

 

擎天柱拒绝了所有人，尤其是意见强烈的天火代替自己值夜班的请求。他说，你们去过节吧，泰莎说明天是中国的情人节。

守夜是个漫长的过程。

在这样静谧的夜晚总能让人回忆和思念故人，他坐在漆黑的大厅里，形单影只。

疾病逼迫他直视自己。

 

F-22溜进来的时候发现空无一人。他对自己的潜行非常满意，于是不再隐藏，趾高气昂地走进廊厅。

领袖叹了口气，黑暗中对方看不到漫天飞舞的花朵，他举起自己的臂炮问道：红蜘蛛，你来做什么。

红蜘蛛万万没想到厅里坐了个大家伙，吓得一激灵，回头没退两步便顶上炮口。他连忙举起双手：我没武器！我来找人！

擎天柱愣了下：找人？

红蜘蛛气急败坏：天火那个老王八蛋跟我说他今晚值班，可以过来找他。明天是什么节你们这些单身狗是不会懂的。

擎天柱歪了下炮口差点走火，在心里感叹自己对下属的私生活实在太不关心，无奈地移开自己的武器：去吧，天火在那边。

空军指挥官动如脱兔立刻想走，脚下一滑侧翻在地。

领袖被逗得差点笑出声：这么急做什么。

红蜘蛛头也不回赶紧爬起来就走：光阴宝贵争分夺秒啊，你们这些单身狗是不会懂的。毕竟威震天复活了肯定马上要打仗，都七夕了再不约会，下次见到天火U球知道他还是人是鬼。

 

他说什么。

他说，槁苏暍醒；他说，枯树逢春。

于是蝴蝶挣扎着冲破密闭茧蛹；俄狄浦斯高喊出斯芬克斯的谜底；法国大革命胜利地痛饮路易十六的鲜血。

他回来了。

 

擎天柱拨通百万年没有连接过的私人通讯线路。

这么多年过去了，居然还能连接上。

“除了我的副官，第一个联系我的居然是你。”熟悉的电子音。

是我。领袖打字。

“你怎么不说话？”威震天有些奇怪，他挖苦道，“杀掉你的兄长而太过自责？”

我不太方便。领袖接着打字，一言不发。

“哈，你都能联系我，那还有什么不方便的。”霸天虎蛮不讲理，“你打字太慢了，说话。”

我不能说话，你还好吗？领袖打字，他疲惫地想，说话肯定会被听出异状。

“哦，你可真是不友好。”威震天发牢骚一般笑道，“我被你打成那个样子，你问我好不好？倒是你，日子肯定不错吧。”

擎天柱苦笑着打字：我病了。你估计很快就要如愿以偿了。

那边的声音静下来。

 

花吐症。

既是暗恋，最美妙的地方便在于一方的强行掩饰的声嘶力竭，和另一方真情流露的无动于衷。

若戳破了包裹着真心的氢气球，那颗心也会随之坠入地狱。

领袖觉得这个疾病的死法实在是太不爷们儿。被花噎死简直太憋屈了。

等他回归火种源普莱姆斯问他：伟大的领袖啊，你的一生光辉而曲折，请问最后死于谁手？

他要是如实回答的话普神估计会被气活。

哪怕被否定、被回绝、被嘲笑，以至于难堪至死，也要比由于怯懦被一堆花噎死强。

领袖的字典里从不包含胆小怕事。

暗恋？不存在的。

 

“擎天柱。”威震天说，“我想到听你的声音。”

领袖怔住了。

擎天柱打开自己的发声器：“我想见你。”

 

威震天把定位发过去，可怜的破坏大帝连个像样的基地都没建好。

真正站在威震天对面时，领袖才开始后悔。

他有些局促，不知如何开口。

“你怎么了，疾病这种东西怎么可能打败你？”威震天根本就不相信，能打败对方的只有自己，怎么会是什么狗屁瘟疫。

由于花吐症，领袖不能够合上自己的面罩，他的脸完全地暴露在敌首面前，就像是回到曾经。他说：“可是它确实发生了，你看，是不是很可笑。”

无数破碎的花瓣和完整的花朵随着领袖的话语乍然出现，柔嫩的植物环绕着钢筋铁骨的庞然大物，实在是太过不可思议的场景。

何意百炼刚，化为绕指柔。

 

威震天目瞪口呆。

这太美了。

 

领袖有些尴尬地说：“所以，我现在要干一件可能......很失礼的事情。如果失败的话，你就当什么都没发生过。”

他不待威震天做出任何反应，凑上去亲吻对方的嘴唇，这可能是对方浑身上下唯一柔软的金属了。

霸天虎的表情看起来像吃了一只噬铁虫。

 

什么都没有发生。

 

领袖终于惨淡地笑起来：“和我想的一样。”

他不再说话，合上自己的面罩。

花朵纷纷扬扬，就像一场雪月和风花的醉生梦死。

 

“我真的怀疑你的处理器里有没有关于接吻的相关知识。”威震天几乎是咬牙切齿。

接着威震天俯下身。

擎天柱震惊地看着对方，他被自己愤怨又执念的敌人和兄弟隔着面罩亲吻了。

 

“把你那个炉渣的面罩给我打开。”威震天冲他气急败坏地吼。

领袖的处理器停转了，他傻傻地打开自己的防线。

刹那间威震天再一次吻住他。

缱绻又凶狠，他毫无招架之力。

领袖的手无意识地环上比他高出一大截的头雕。

蛮不讲理的老对头在他的唇齿间含含糊糊地说：

“我爱你。”

 

有两朵花纠缠着飞舞起来。

 

七夕那天领袖没有回基地。

 

——END——


End file.
